


A Taste So Sweet

by Ruve



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I spent way too long on this, It's actually kinda cute, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, motel sex, tattooed eddie, wound care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruve/pseuds/Ruve
Summary: “Richie are you okay?” Eddie asked, his voice wavering a bit with worry and from general tiredness.“Uhhh ... umm yeah,” Richie said as he scrunched his face and blinked rapidly. “When… when did you get tattoos?”Eddie looked down and remembered that if it weren’t for the towel around his hips, he was practically naked. He could feel the blood rushing up his face and hoped that his already pinked skin would hide his blush.[After Eddie defeated IT, they go back to the derry townhouse, and Richie knocks on Eddie's door]





	A Taste So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violetholly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetholly/gifts).

> This is dedicated to Holly, the lovely Violetreddie! Who listened to my weird insistence that I know exactly what Richie smells like. 
> 
> I really hope you like it!

Eddie stared at himself in the mirror as he investigated his face. The wound was still tender, and he probably needed to go to the hospital to get some stitches, but for now, he just needed to keep it clean and hopefully avoid getting an infection.

The gold ring stood out ghastly against his pink skin which had been scrubbed down profusely to get rid of all the sewer grit and grime

With everything they had gone through, it felt almost meaningless. With a slight twist, he pulled it off his finger and immediately he felt a sense of relief as if he unshackled himself from lead chains that had weighed him down for 15 years .

He looked back at himself in the mirror, his hair was still damp from the shower, but wispy bits had started curling up around his face. When he was younger, his hair was straight, but as the years went on and as he grew it out, it would coil up. In his teens, it was almost impossible to manage, but soon he discovered gel and had since plastered the hair to his scalp, not letting a single strand out.

This time he didn’t touch it, letting it air dry instead.

The knock on the townhouse door startled Eddie as he came out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his hips, he opened the steaming bathroom room door and went to investigate.

They had killed the fucking clown. He… had killed the fucking clown. But the terror still ran through him as he cautiously approached the door.

“Eddie, ‘it’s me, I need to use your shower,” the voice behind the door yelled. Relieved, Eddie quickened his pace and opened the door to a desperately tired-looking Richie. His clothes clung tightly to his body, as speckles of quarry water fell from his hair and traced down his face. The glasses on his face were cracked slightly, his eyes stared down at the floor, before flickering up to Eddie.

His body stilled, his jaw was slightly opened, and his eyes were somewhat glossed over as if he was stuck in the deadlights again. Was this an after effect? He couldn’t remember Beverly becoming spacing out after her encounter with IT. Then again, he had forgotten a lot about his childhood.

“Richie are you okay?” Eddie asked, his voice wavering a bit with worry and from general tiredness.

“Uhhh ... umm yeah,” Richie said as he scrunched his face and blinked rapidly. “When… when did you get tattoos?”

Eddie looked down and remembered that if it weren’t for the towel around his hips, he was practically naked. He could feel the blood rushing up his face and hoped that his already pinked skin would hide his blush.

“Um in coll-”

“Eddie ‘you’re bleeding,” Suddenly Richie was standing right in front of him, his hand on Eddie’s cheek wiping away the blood from his face. “‘Don’t talk ‘you’ll make it worse. Where's the bandages?”

Eddie was slightly perplexed at the sudden burst of energy that Richie seemed to inhibit, but he pointed towards the bathroom.

Dropping his clothes on the ground, Richie paced to the bathroom and came back with one of Eddie’s medical emergency kits.

“Can you sit on the bed for me?” Richie asked, his voice soft.

With his eyebrows slightly furrowed, Eddie nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. Richie placed the kit on the floor and kneeled in front of Eddie.

Richie opened the kit, and took out a ball of cotton wool and dipped in alcohol. “This is going to hurt,” he said caressing Eddie’s cheek, the wipe hovering over his cheek. His fingers were colder than before. He must have washed his hands in the bathroom. 

Usually, Eddie would be pedantic about wound care, and Richie Tozier wasn’t known for his cleanliness, but he trusted Richie as he closed his eyes in anticipation for the sting from the alcohol.

Eddie inhaled a breath through his nose; the antiseptic scent was strong, but there was something else that wafted through the air, calming him down. It reminded him of childhood; endless summer days running around in the sun, and chilly winter nights curled up in a hammock reading comics, the only source of warmth being each other. 

He focused on the almost ambrosial scent, deconstructing the smell. There were hints of earth, sweat, alcohol, but there was also a musk that hung in the air. The aroma rich and so thick he felt almost intoxicated by the swirl of flavour that rested heavy on his tongue. It seeped into his taste buds, practically tasting the essence of the other man. 

Through his eyelashes he watched Richie, his touch was feather-light and concentration unwavering as he placed a clean cotton on Eddie’s cheek. He was so close but, Eddie wondered if he tasted anything like he smelled. The thought sent a rush of blood into his groin, which was probably the last place he wanted his attention to go.

“Eds, you okay?” Richie asked all of a sudden, there was no hint of mockery in his tone, just genuine concern. Eddie nodded and gave him a small smile which Richie returned with no hesitation before going back to work. 

He acted slightly different after the deadlights as if his usual mask of humour had been ripped off him, revealing the raw emotions he hid behind his facetious comments. It was in his eyes, intense with a whirlpool of feelings that Eddie had avoided, unable to comprehend the feelings within himself as he looked at Richie.

But with the other man less than a foot away, it was impossible to evade the fact that quite possibly, he was in love with his childhood best friend. That he had been in love with him for longer than he could remember and the feeling had never entirely gone away. 

“Okay, it’s done,” Richie said with a smile. He finally returned Eddie’s eye contact, and Eddie’s breath hitched with the onslaught of emotions that pierced his body. Eddie could stare into the brown of Richie’s eyes all day. 

Richie’s hand was still on Eddie’s cheek, as they simply just looked at each other. He could feel Richie slowly detaching himself when Eddie grabbed his wrists to stop him from moving. 

They were mere inches apart, Eddie looked down at Richie’s lips, they were parted slightly and were strawberry pink. Absentmindedly, Eddie wondered if they tasted as sweet. Unable to quell his curiosity, Eddie closed the distance, brushing his own lips against Richie’s.

It was electrifying, the sensation of Richie’s chapped lips on his, a spark ran through his body. Richie pulled Eddie in closer, kissing him fervently, a slash of tongues, with little technique wanting to positively consume the other man.

Eddie broke the kiss, breathing frantically trying to regain some oxygen into his lungs. With a soft smile, Richie peppered kisses down Eddie’s throat, to his collarbone, the feeling of his mouth on the sensitive skin made Eddie grasp with lust as Richie kissed the stars on Eddie’s chest. He was venturing, further and further down his chest, when Eddie finally understood what was happening. With a soft touch, Eddie caressed the sides of Richie’s face and pushed his head back, so Richie was looking at him with dark eyes. They were filled with lust, but there was a hint of fear that peaked through. Eddie leaned in for a kiss and slowly stood up, forcing the other man to follow Eddie’s lips till he was on his feet. 

Eddie turned their positions around, so Richie’s knees were on the edge of the bed, and leaned into his ears and whispered. “I want to taste you.” 

Richie had no time to react before Eddie pushed him onto the bed, and climbed on top, his legs spread on either side of Richie. He could feel his towel struggling to stay on. Richie’s eyes were large and curious, and like the moment after coming out of the deadlights, he was speechless. 

With a smile on his lips, Eddie reached the bottom of Richie’s T-shirt and slowly rolled it up, and pulled it over Richie’s head. He took a second to enjoy the site of the wide-eyed Trashmouth, the pale landscape of his skin, with a forest of dark hair covering his chest and arms. The range and ridges of his broad shoulders, and vast length of his arms. 

Eddie puts his arms next to Richie’s head, holding himself up, his body almost touching the other man, he could feel the heat as he closes his eyes and inhales. The scent was stronger and more pungent and irresistible. Not wanting to hold back much longer, Eddie let his lips touch the other man letting his tongue flicker over his skin sampling a taste. Richie groaned in response, he could feel him hardening as Eddie’s hand reached more sensitive areas. Venturing further and further down to his waist. 

Eddie made quick work with the belt, before popping off the buttons of Richie’s pants and pulling down the zipper. Sitting up, so he was straddling Richie’s leg, he pulled the pants down, so they were halfway down his thigh. The boxers he wore, did nothing to hide the stiff dick, straining against the cotton. 

Eddie leaned down and pressed a kiss Richie’s right hip, he whimpered as Eddie kissed the other side and slipped his hand down Richie’s boxers, feeling the weight on his palm. Richie’s breathing was loud and audible as Eddie released the length from his underwear. 

Richie gasped as soon as Eddie put his lips on the tip, swirling his tongue he could feel Richie shivering slightly in anticipation. Licking from the underside of the base to the top, savouring the sharp taste of the pre-cum. 

“Eddie,” Richie whimpered.

Holding the base of the cock with his hand, he took in as much as possible. Richie cried out as Eddie became accustomed to the weight on his tongue. With a twist, he slid his fingers down Richie’s length as he bobbed his head back and forth. ,

Richie’s moans of delight were amplified by the silence of the room, each hitched breath and grasp went to Eddie’s dick and he could feel himself getting close to completion as he quickened his pace. His technique was probably off, but Richie didn’t seem to mind as without warning, Eddie’s mouth was filled with the bitter taste of Richie’s cum. Swallowing the contents, Eddie sat up and lay down on his back beside Richie, his eyelids heavy with exhaustion, despite the erection he still sported. 

Richie turned his head towards Eddie, capturing his mouth in lazy a kiss. 

“Let me return the favour,” Richie whispered. Eddie just hummed, as Richie reached down and undid the towel. He was already so close, so it didn’t take long for him to climax all over Richie’s hands. 

Bone-Tired exhaustion washed over him, the events of the last 2 days hitting him all at once. Leaning his head against Richie’s chest, Eddie was suddenly plagued with tumultuous thoughts of disbelief at his actions, but they were deafened by the timbre of Richie’s heart that lulled him into serenity. 

In the morning, he would wake in the arms of the man that he loved, ready for a new life. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic really wouldn't have been completed if it wasn't for the help of FuzzyLogik (Degs) who looked through everything, Thundercatseddie (Diana) who basically told me what to write for the smut, Sapphichris (Chris) who read through my rough draft and last but def not least my awesome wife Madi-Artist (Madi) who supports everything I do and read through this like 3 times. 
> 
> I'm blessed to have such wonderful people helping me!
> 
> If you ever wanna talk, my tumblr is eduardoandale!


End file.
